Die with you
by Manuka
Summary: Avant de mourir, Albafica se souvient de ce qui furent les plus beaux moments de sa vie, mais aussi les plus douloureux.


Tout d'abord, merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture. Gros bisous à toi ! :)

Ensuite, ceci est ma première song-fic. La chanson est "Die with you" de Blutengel. Pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter, cherchez la version acoustique, c'est celle que j'ai écouté en écrivant cette song-fic. La traduction est de moi.

* * *

**Die with you**

Shion me regarde avec un air tellement triste. La gamine à qui j'ai offert une rose est là, elle aussi. Si lui se fait violence pour ne pas craquer, elle, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pourquoi ? Pour moi. Mais je m'en moque. Un peu. Car Shion est un ami, un vrai, même si je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Et elle… Elle a essayé de devenir la mienne, même si je ne le voulais pas.

J'ai mal à chaque pas que je fais. Minos est agacé de ne pas m'avoir encore achevé. Tu as voulu faire de moi ta chose, mais tu as perdu. Quelqu'un a déjà essayé avant toi. Quelqu'un a réussi avant toi. Et j'ai décidé que je ne serai plus jamais l'objet de quelqu'un. Même le sien.

*

You do everything for me

_Tu fais tout pour moi_

Protect me from the shadows

_Me protégeant de l'obscurité_

_  
_You hold me when I'm falling

_Tu me retiens quand je tombe_

_  
_Chase all the bad dreams away

_Chassant au loin tous les mauvais rêves  
_*

Je l'ai rencontré grâce à Shion. Un matin, je l'ai vu monter les marches jusqu'à mon temple, suivi de près par un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et l'air excité comme un pou.

« Albafica ? Je peux entrer ? »

Je me suis approché d'eux, lentement, tout en gardant mes distances. Ses yeux bleus m'ont tout de suite happé avec insistance et Shion s'est excusé :

« Je te présente Manigoldo du Cancer. Je n'ai pas réussi à le semer en cours de route, désolé.

-Eh, un peu de respect pour ton frangin tout de même ! se récria Manigoldo en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Vous êtes frères ? ai-je demandé, assez intrigué par leur différence physique flagrante.

-Son maître est le frère du mien, répondit Shion. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là ? »

J'aurais voulu dire que si, que je voulais qu'ils s'en aillent. Je supportais la présence de Shion car il savait être très calme et à mon écoute. De plus, il était guérisseur et je craignais moins de le blesser. Un peu moins. Mais c'était tout. Je ne voulais que personne d'autre ne m'approche, de près ou de loin. Et voilà qu'il amenait quelqu'un chez moi !

« Hey, ça sent la rose chez toi ! Donc c'est toi le chevalier qui se bat avec des fleurs ? »

Je hochai la tête à la question de Manigoldo tandis que Shion restait en retrait, près à intervenir. Manigoldo s'approcha de moi, mais je fis un pas en arrière.

« Doucement, je vais pas te manger !

-Je pourrais te blesser, rétorquai-je amèrement.

-Bah, Shion est là, il me soignera si jamais y a besoin.

-Je ne suis pas ton infirmière ! s'énerva notre camarade.

-Je sais que tu préfères t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, va ! se moqua Manigoldo avant de revenir vers moi sans se préoccuper du regard noir de Shion. Allez, montre-moi tes fleurs tueuses, que je puisse frimer devant les copains, au dîner ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'agrippa à mon bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du temple. J'essayai de lui échapper mais il me retenait avec fermeté.

« Arrête de te tortiller, petit poisson ! Je ne suis pas un méchant chasseur ! pouffa Manigoldo. Oh, bah dis donc ! »

Nous venions d'arriver face aux parterres de roses. Il consentit enfin à me relâcher avant de s'avancer vers elles. Je le rattrapai et le repoussai brusquement en m'écriant :

« Ne t'en approche pas ! Elles sont dangereuses, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, non ?

-Je voulais juste les voir de plus près, s'excusa-t-il.

-Sors d'ici, sifflai-je.

-Comme tu veux » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le regardai faire demi-tour tandis que Shion venait vers moi.

« Ne lui en veux pas, il est toujours comme ça. Et encore, il a fait un effort pour ne pas trop être envahissant.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? grognai-je.

-Parce qu'il voulait savoir pour qui je m'éclipse tous les jours au milieu des entraînements, répondit Shion honnêtement.

-Tu veux dire que tu gâches tes exercices pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te considère comme un ami, c'est tout. Bon, je vais y aller. A demain. »

Le jour d'après, Manigoldo était encore avec lui. Je le fusillai du regard et il vint vers moi avec un air penaud.

« Shion m'a expliqué pour les roses, marmonna-t-il. Je suis désolé pour hier.

-Ne refais jamais ça, grognai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

-Sympa comme accueil ! Comme tu te bats toujours contre Shion, je me suis dit qu'un peu de changement te ferait du bien. Il est d'accord avec moi et il reste au cas où je serai blessé. Ça te va ? »

J'acquiesçai vaguement, guère rassuré. Mais tout se passa bien. Peu à peu, Shion nous laissait seuls. Il finit par ne venir qu'hors des entraînements, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Quant à Manigoldo, il s'invitait quand il le décidait. Je me mettais souvent en colère face à Shion, et celui-ci me regardait faire en souriant. Lui savait déjà ce que moi j'ignorais encore.

Puis Manigoldo vint me chercher un matin, alors que j'étais encore couché.

« Debout petit poisson ! C'est l'heure !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? sifflai-je en me redressant d'un bond.

-Je viens te chercher pour l'entraînement, pardi ! Allez, lève-toi où c'est moi qui me chargerais de te sortir du lit. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux arènes, le silence se fit. Shion le brisa en s'approchant de nous et s'exclama :

« Albafica, je n'y croyais pas ! Mani fait des miracles avec toi.

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, rétorquai-je sombrement.

-Tant mieux. »

Nous avons commencé à nous battre. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Manigoldo fut soudain distrait. Et je le frappai sans retenue.

« Mani ! » m'écriai-je quand il chancela.

Shion accourut pendant qu'il grimaçait.

« C'est rien, juste une égratignure !

-Tu sais très bien que je peux te tuer rien qu'avec une estafilade ! criai-je.

-Il va bien, me dit Shion.

-J'aurai pu te tuer ! répétai-je. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je suis dangereux ! »

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'arène mis à part mes éclats de voix. Manigoldo s'avança vers moi, mais je le repoussai.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Il ne m'écouta pas et me saisit le poignet avant que je n'ai pu faire demi-tour.

« Je suis vivant, dit-il avec sérieux. Et pourtant je te tiens la main. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça. Je restai figé, mortifié.

« Je suis vivant et pourtant je te tiens dans mes bras. Oui tu es dangereux. Mais pas assez pour me tuer. »

Je tremblais tellement qu'il fut obligé de me faire glisser à terre. A genoux, toujours dans ses bras, je soufflai :

« J'aurai pu te tuer…

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, hein ? Je suis l'emmerdeur de service, alors pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant que ça de moi ? »

Je préférai ne rien répondre.

*

You hear me when I'm calling you

_Tu m'entends quand je t'appelle_

_  
_Wash away my tears

_Lavant mes larmes_

_  
_My blood is poisoned, my soul is aching

_Mon sang est empoisonné, mon âme est douloureuse_

_  
_I'll die for you once more

_Je mourrai pour toi encore une fois  
_*

Depuis ce jour, nous nous entraînions ensemble aux arènes tous les matins. J'avais redoublé ma vigilance et lui semblait enfin avoir compris à quel point je craignais de blesser quelqu'un. Pire, de tuer quelqu'un. Mais peu à peu, il sut m'ouvrir aux autres. Pas comme je le faisais avec lui ou Shion, mais c'était toujours un début. Je savais que je commettais là la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais j'étais presque heureux de le faire. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus rien lui refuser, à part l'accès à mes roses. Malgré les regards curieux qui se posaient sur moi quand je sortais, il m'accompagnait toujours. J'étais mal à l'aise, mais lui s'en moquait.

« Ils te trouvent beau, c'est tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche d'être beau ou pas.

-Moi aussi je te trouve beau, remarqua-t-il. Tu as des cheveux extraordinaires, petit poisson. »

Je crois que j'ai rougi comme jamais. Il a ri joyeusement avant de s'écrier :

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Je vais t'emmener à Athènes ce soir.

-Quoi ? criai-je, horrifié. Tu es devenu fou ! Je ne mettrai pas un pied là-bas !

-Allez, pour me faire plaisir.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me demander quelque chose juste pour te faire plaisir ? répliquai-je.

-Depuis que tu rougis quand je te fais un compliment. Allez, ça sera marrant ! »

Je ne voulais pas. J'ai refusé catégoriquement. Il m'a menacé de me faire la cour devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que je capitule. J'ai finalement dit oui, de mauvaise grâce. Il m'emmena dans un petit bar tranquille, pas loin de la mer. C'est un peu ridicule, mais je ne m'étais encore jamais senti aussi heureux. On a regardé le coucher de soleil, les lumières des petits restaurants côtiers s'allumer, les couples rire et se prendre la main. On aurait vraiment dit un tableau.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire, murmura soudain Manigoldo pensivement. Ça te va bien. »

Je détournai les yeux, préférant me focaliser sur les deux enfants qui couraient en riant dans la ruelle. Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis soudain son souffle près de mon oreille.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Dis toujours, murmurai-je.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Je me tournai vers lui brusquement, surpris. Manigoldo me regardait avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Tu es… sérieux ? hasardai-je.

-Très sérieux.

-Mais… Le poison…

-Tant que je te mords pas, y a aucune raison pour que je l'ingurgite, ton fameux sang empoisonné. »

Je ne savais pas quoi donner d'autres comme arguments. Sans doute parce qu'au fond de moi, j'en avais aussi envie. Alors il s'est penché sur moi et m'a embrassé, tout simplement. C'était très doux, très tendre aussi. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi agréable. Quand on s'est séparés, il souriait.

« Tu vois ? Je suis pas mort !

-Recommence… » demandai-je tout bas.

J'ai senti ses bras m'entourer et nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre pendant que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes. J'ai hésité un peu avant de passer mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il a poussé un petit soupir satisfait qui m'a fait rire. C'est en rentrant dans mon temple, plus tard, que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Nous avons recommencé nos sorties nocturnes. Le tenancier du bar finit par nous réserver la table. J'attendais ces moments privilégiés avec impatience. Personne pour nous reprocher quoi que ce soit, personne pour nous dire que ce que nous faisions était mal. Je suis certain que Shion se doutait que nous sortions ensemble le soir, mais jamais il n'en a parlé avec moi. Il me lançait juste des sourires discrets auxquels je baissais la tête, gêné. C'était trop rapide pour moi et en même temps pas assez. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. C'est Dokho, un jour, en se moquant gentiment de moi, qui m'a ouvert les yeux :

« Dis, Albafica, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? Tu es toujours dans les nuages ! »

J'ai rougi et balbutié quelque chose avant de m'en aller précipitamment.

J'avais mis de côté tous mes principes, juste à cause de Manigoldo. Ne jamais se laisser approcher. Ne jamais lier d'amitié. Ne jamais, jamais, avoir de contact rapproché avec quelqu'un. Alors que devais-je conclure d'autre à part que oui, j'étais bien amoureux ?

J'ai eu peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Peut-être Manigoldo ne prenait-il cela que pour un jeu ? Qu'est-ce que nos camarades allaient dire ?

Je suis resté dans mon temple tout le reste de la journée, assis sur mon lit, jusqu'à ce que Mani vienne me rejoindre.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en s'installant près de moi. T'as l'air bizarre.

-Je vais bien.

-Bah t'en as pas l'air ! Tu préfères qu'on reste ici ce soir ?

-Ici ?

-Oui, tu veux qu'on aille où ? Sauf si tu veux pas me voir, ajouta-t-il avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

-Non, reste ! m'écriai-je en le retenant. S'il te plait.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, petit poisson » susurra-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il se colla à moi et finit par me faire tomber à la renverse. Le souffle court, je l'ai senti en train d'enlever mes vêtements.

« Mani, qu'est-ce que… ?

-Le chasseur est de sortie ce soir, répondit-il avec un sourire. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

Je l'ai laissé me faire l'amour, ce soir-là. J'ai cru mourir tellement c'était intense. Mais j'aimais ça, être aimé. J'étais prêt à mourir cent fois, tant que c'était de cette façon-là.

*

But once you hurt me and I can't forget the pain

_Mais tu m'as blessé une fois et je ne peux oublier la peine_

_  
_The razorblades inside my soul

_Les lames de rasoirs dans mon âme_

_  
_Inside my soul

_Dan__s mon âme_

*

A croire que toutes les histoires d'amour ont une fin tragique. Notre aventure a duré trois mois. Ces mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie, moi qui n'avais jamais eu personne à mes côtés par crainte de blesser ou de tuer. Je me sentais enfin complet, j'étais tout bonnement amoureux fou. Amoureux à en mourir. Je pensais juste que c'était réciproque…

J'étais en train de descendre aux arènes quand j'ai entendu Shion, Manigoldo, Dokho et Aldébaran.

« Albafica et toi vous vous entendez bien, j'ai l'impression, fit le brésilien à mon amant.

-On fait aller, répondit prudemment Mani.

-Il a l'air heureux depuis quelques temps » intervint Shion.

A sa voix, je sus qu'il souriait.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Dokho en toute innocence.

-Pas du tout. »

J'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu.

« On est juste des camarades, rien d'autre » ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

J'avais arrêté d'avancer, je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. Je me suis laissé glisser jusqu'au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins » ai-je soudain entendu Shion dire.

Puis je l'ai vu arriver vers moi. Évidemment, il avait senti que j'étais là. Il s'est agenouillé près de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, comme un grand frère.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? soufflai-je, la gorge serrée. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Parce que c'est un idiot, répondit Shion. Il est fou de toi, ça se voit.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui me le dise, répliquai-je amèrement.

-Je sais, Albafica. Je sais. »

Il m'a bercé un long moment, caressant doucement mes cheveux.

« J'ai mal, murmurai-je alors.

-Je te raccompagne à ton temple » décida-t-il en me relevant.

Nous sommes remontés jusqu'à chez moi. Je le laissais m'aider, je ne pouvais rien faire par moi-même, en état de choc. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai senti son cosmos approcher que j'ai sursauté. Manigoldo est entré et a eu l'air surpris en voyant Shion à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu oses le demander ? siffla mon ami. C'est vrai, tu étais trop occupé à dire qu'entre Albafica et toi il n'y avait rien pour sentir qu'il était juste derrière nous ! »

Il a blêmi. Je ne le regardais qu'en coin, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard.

« Albafica… » commença-t-il.

Shion allait l'interrompre, mais je l'en empêchai.

« Laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plait.

-Ça ira ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, plus pour me convaincre moi-même que pour le rassurer. Il se leva et sortit, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Mani.

« Je peux venir ? » murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha après avoir vérifié que j'étais d'accord. Il s'assit à côté de moi et balbutia :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Pas autant que moi, ripostai-je sèchement.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il.

Je me suis tourné vers lui. Il avait l'air sincère et n'avait pas son éternel sourire au visage. Au contraire, il semblait triste.

« Je t'ai fait confiance, chuchotai-je. Je t'ai tout donné. Si toi tu ne peux pas faire pareil, inutile que nous continuions. »

Il m'a regardé, peiné. Mais je ne voulais pas céder, pas encore une fois.

« Dans ce cas… » a-t-il marmonné en se levant.

Puis il est parti. Sans même un au revoir, sans même un adieu.

Jamais je n'aurais dû me rapprocher de lui. Jamais.

*

I tried to forget you

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier_

_  
_I tried to love you

_J'ai essayé de t'aimer_

_  
_But I hurt you all the time

_Mais je te blesse à chaque fois  
_*

Nous nous croisions, comme deux camarades le font. J'avais repris mon masque de froideur, toi tu étais redevenu le boute en train du groupe. Ton rire était comme un poignard en plein cœur, mais je ne disais rien. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai décidé de couper mes liens avec toi. Quelques fois, nous nous regardions. Il n'y avait que cette ombre de tristesse dans les yeux qui prouvaient qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre nous.

*

I can't forget you

_Je ne peux t'oublier_

_  
_I'm afraid to touch you

_J'ai peur de te tou__cher_

_  
_And I always see you cry

_Et je te vois toujours pleurer  
_*

Mes pensées ont toujours été avec lui et pour lui. Shion était à mes côtés, veillant sur moi de loin. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir soutenu ainsi. Mais le seul qui a su faire de moi autre chose qu'un soldat distant, c'est Manigoldo. La seule personne que je me suis permise de toucher et d'embrasser, c'est lui. Maintenant, je n'ose plus. Surtout quand je vois cette tristesse dans ses yeux.

*

Shion me regarde avec un air tellement triste. La gamine à qui j'ai offert une rose est là, elle aussi. Les deux personnes qui ont toujours été là pour moi, alors que je ne leur ai jamais rien demandé, sont à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

Je sens plus que je ne vois le corps de Minos tomber par terre. Shion voudrait venir vers moi, mais je l'en empêche. Il n'y a dans les bras que d'une seule personne que je voudrais mourir, et ce n'est pas lui. Il fait un pas en arrière. Je sais qu'il comprend.

Les pétales de rose éparpillées par mon adversaire reviennent vers nous avec le vent. J'esquisse un sourire. Finalement, sans elles, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Mani. Comme quoi, même des roses tueuses peuvent apporter un semblant de bonheur.

*

I tried to forget you

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier_

_  
_I tried to love you

_J'ai essayé de t'aimer_

_  
_But I hurt you all the time

_Mais je te blesse à chaque fois_

_  
_I can't forget you

_Je ne peux t'oublier_

I'm afraid to touch you

_J'ai peur de te toucher_

_  
_And I always see you cry

_Et je te vois toujours pleurer_

*

- The end -


End file.
